Accidentally in Love
by deathberry1392
Summary: When a certin English noblewoman notices that she has a secret admirer, it's a constant game of hide and seek [VoldoxIvy][AU]
1. Paranoia's Gunslinger

(a/n: i don't own soul calibur...namco does. gahh!!)

Chapter 1: Paranoia's Gunslinger

Nobody expected him to love anyone; or anyone to love him back. He was teased, ridiculed, mocked, and mortified. He slowly became scared of rejection. In all his paranoia, Voldo never gave up hope that somewhere in this cruel world, there was a woman God made just for him...

xxx

The grey haired woman sat in her mansion in deep thought. So often was she compared to the Greek goddess Athena; so many men wanted to marry her, but she refused every offer. She waited for a man who loved her for who she was, not for her bust size. Isabella "Ivy" Valentine stared into the flickering flames of the hearth. With her glass of scotch, she stuck to her guns and waited...

xxx

Voldo looked out his window, with the curtains drawn ever so slightly. He watched the Ivy woman with great interest. He didn't stare at her in a perverted way (which so many people accused him of), he just...studied her. He studied the way her pre mature grey hair shone in the fire light, how her delicate hand grasped the glass of liquor, how her cobalt blue eyes became a deep purple in the orange light. He studied her like an artist. Her beauty marveled him...

xxx

Ivy could feel someone watching her. She quickly turned her head around in a flash...but no one was there. She stared at her glass of liquor and shook her head. She set the glass down and glanced at the old grandfather clock and it gave off a deep baritone chime. _10 o' clock._ Ivy gathered up her things and went to her chambers for a night's rest...

(a/n: all right!!! 1st chapter done!! tell me what ya thought of that, no flames plz. i'm working really hard on this story, and trying to spread the ivyxvoldo love around man. gahathnx!!)


	2. the Blue Room

A/N: legal mumbo jumbo; I don't own soul calibur, Namco does. Trust me, if I owned soul caliber, weirder things would happen… Oh! And "the Blue Room" is a song by Lila Downs. btw thanks for the reviews guys!! more on the way :)

Chapter 2: The Blue Room

The next night, Voldo argued bitterly with the ghost of Verrci. The ghost mocked Voldo; saying that a romantic relationship will never work.

"I have to at least try!" Voldo countered, "My life has been nothing but a service. It's been so lonely and barren. I have to at least try!"

The ghost was offended and promptly removed his blessings, leaving Voldo shaken and hurt. He fell onto his bed. And for the first time in his life, his cataract laced eyes started to produce salty tears that stung him. He cried. He collapsed his face in his hands. A mixture of anger and sadness overwhelmed him. Life with Ivy was his only hope for joy…but he still felt invisible and mortified. He grabbed a quill and paper and wrote…

Xxx

Ivy heard a metallic clamp close outside as she read. She put down her reading glasses and her book and went outside. She noticed that her mail box's red flag was raised. _Funny, _she thought, _I thought I checked the mail already. _She glanced at her watch as it read: _8:00 pm. _She opened the box and found a lonely letter, simple lonely letter, with the words "Ms. Valentine" written on the front. She took the letter and went inside…

Xxx

Usually, she ripped open letters, but she carefully opened this one, this time. It wasn't really a letter, it was a poem.

Come back to me

Love me in the dark

In our blue room

Where there is no sun for us

My love,

Blind me

Kill me

In our blue room

She set the poem down and flushed. Her cheeks become a rosy red as she read it over and over again. She could feel someone watching her and turned her head towards the window and saw a figure hide behind the curtains, next door. She dashed out of her mansion…


	3. The Pure White Jackhammer

A/N: legal mumbo jumbo; I don't own soul calibur, Namco does…which makes me sad TT weeps

Chapter 3: Pure White Jackhammer

Ivy ran out of her mansion. Surely the person who peered out from the curtain across the way had to be her admirer. She frantically searched the area with her eyes. Her silver hair obscured her vision as the wind howled. It may have only seemed for a split second, maybe even smaller, when she saw a face. It was a sad, tired, scared face. Its eyes were the purest of pure white. Like a mask. She wanted to run up to the mask. She wanted to clutch it in her hands…but something told her not to.

_Wait._

Patience was not one of Ivy's virtues, but she had to obey this one. In time will they meet…not now…

Ivy went back inside…

xxx

Voldo's heart had gone off like a jackhammer when Ivy ran outside. It only seemed like for a split second that their hearts met. He knew that he couldn't hide forever…

"_Le Madri gentili nel cielo proteggono l'Edera la protegge dalla guida di aiuto di danno me a lei... le Madri_

_per favore, Gentili," _he whispered in a desperate feverish voice…

(A/N: this chapter's short, i know. i'm listening to a lot of hellogoodbye's stuff to give me more ideas...blargg. oh! and here's the translation of what Voldo says in english:

_Gentle Mothers in heaven  
protect Ivy  
protect her from harm  
help guide me to her...  
please, Gentle Mothers_

i'm cheesy...gets maimed...again)


	4. Deep Ponder

(A/N: legal mumbo jumbo; I don't own soul calibur, Namco does…which makes me sad TT weeps & the lyrics are from Strength Through Wounding by AFI

I've been getting some great reviews from ppl. I love u all.

Shattered Farewell; TT I know he can't see. But he does kinda have a sixth sense though. thanx for the inspiration! Yay cookies::munch::

SamanthaMae: I'm going to be updating more often, both ivy & voldo are unpredictable hee hee

heaven-monument; the Italian language always fascinated me. It's such a beautiful language (it ain't called one of the romance languages for no reason heheh). I think I'm going to continue using some Italian for some of Voldo's more private thoughts.

To the readers; a little warning. I have nothing against French ppl. British & French ppl never had a fuzy relationship, lets just put it that way (and I quote from the French Prime Minister 'We don't trust people with bad food (the British)' so um yea. Plz don't kill me. On with the story…;hides;)

Chapter 3: Am I A Little Sick or A Little Saner?

Waiting was something Ivy didn't like. Patience was not one of her virtues. She would rather have things done quickly and gotten out of the way than to wait…it simply took to long. But for some reason, she didn't mind waiting, on this issue. She took more time in reading the poem she received over again. Thinking of all the possibilities of who could have written it. It couldn't have been Seigfried, he was too whiny by her standards. It couldn't have been Raphael, he was French…let's put it at that. Ivy hated him. Not Yoshimitsu, he was…Ivy just shifted her eyes around the room. She had no comment on the mechanical samurai...And thinking of weather or not Astaroth or Lizardman had written it was just plain disturbing in her book….Ivy's eyes shifted around the room once more. She placed her hand as a support for her chin. Nightmare was a self-absorbed bastard, so not him. Her eyes made one more circle around the room and she found a possibility. _No_, she thought, _but it's not impossible_….

_Does this make me a little sick or a little saner?_

Xxx

Voldo's white eyes stared into the single candle light. He moved the quill ever so slowly. Making every letter perfectly beautiful. Just like her.

"_Non loro lascerò mai l'ha doluta, prometto_," he whispered

Xxx

As Ivy pondered deeply, she heard a familiar metallic clamp. She slowly craned her head towards the mailbox. The red flag was once again up. Ivy shifted her eyes towards the grandfather clock as it chimed. _8:00 pm._ She got up and walked to the steel box. In the same handwriting, layed a letter, with the words _'Ms. Valentine'_ written in that same calligraphy. She took it and went inside.

Xxx

Carefully opening it, she came upon another poem.

_Through our bleeding, we are one!  
Through the darkness breaks the light.  
Through the light unending pain.  
Deify the wretched ones till the darkness comes again._

Ivy smiled as her cheeks become a rosy red. She was willing to wait a little longer.

(A/N: translation: _I'll never let them hurt you, I promise._)


	5. Cross Examination

_A/N: I don't own Soul Calibur, Namco does…which sucks_

Ivy decided to visit the resident mechanical samurai, Yoshimitsu. He was the closest one to him and she had questions that needed to be answered. She knocked on his door. After a few seconds, Yoshimitsu answered the door.

"Ivy?"

"I need to ask you a few questions," Ivy relied and held up the two poems she received. Yoshimitsu nodded and ushered Ivy into his humble abode. His house was very much like anyone could have guessed, complete with low tables, a hearth, and knockwood. He offered Ivy to sit and have some tea and grabbed a magnifying glass. Ivy sipped the tea and gave the papers to Yoshimitsu.

"Yes," the samurai mused, "This definitely his handwriting."

"I want you to tell me everything you know about him," Ivy said leaning towards Yoshimitsu. The samurai looked up from the magnifying glass.

* * *

Voldo clutched his cloak; the cold still affected him. He wrapped the cloak around him tighter. His pearl white eyes stared into the night sky. He crossed himself and said the Lord's Prayer in Latin. He wondered how long it will take Ivy to reach Venice.

* * *

"His master removed his blessing," Yoshimitsu said.

"How would you know," Ivy replied.

"I've known him for quite some time and the first poem is more morbid and sad than the other one, and desperate."

Ivy gave Yoshimitsu a quizzical look.

"See here," the samurai leaned over the table to he and Ivy could see the poem, " '_Love me in the dark/In our blue room/Where there is no sun for us/My love,/Blind me/Kill me/In our blue ro'_- wait, what's this?" Yoshimitsu gave the poem a closer look. "Have a look at this," he said to Ivy.

Ivy leaned over and looked at the spot where Yoshimitsu pointed out. It looked like a water mark. "What type of water mark is that?"

"That's not a water mark, it's a tear stain."

"What are you inquiring?"

"He was crying when he wrote this."

Silence ensued. Yoshimitsu spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "I think you should see him."

"Where can I find him?"

"Venice, Italy. That's all I can tell you."

Ivy gathered her things and thanked the mechanical samurai and headed off towards the City of Water and Romance.

"Good luck, Isabella Valentine," Yoshimitsu whispered as Ivy walked off, "I pray that your journey will not be in vain."


	6. Damn the White Rabbit in Venice

(A/N: legal mumbo jumbo; I don't own soul calibur, Namco does…which makes me sad TT :weeps:

And for the record, remember last chapter when Yoshimitsu came into the picture? Has anyone noticed that in the gamecube version of SC2 that each and every time you play as Yoshimitsu or Voldo they wind up fighting each other?? Yeah…but still, Yoshimitsu is my homedawg. :: gets maimed :: )

Chapter 6: Damn the White Rabbit in Venice

Ivy had finally reached Venice. It was a beautiful city. It was no wonder people called it the city of Water and Romance. She walked around the city for what it seemed like hours until she found a notice pinned to a tree.

_When the clock strikes 6 o' clock_

_I shall see you in the building where the Horses of Saint Mark guard._

_No one will see us._

Ivy looked at the nearest clock. She only had fifteen minutes to get to St. Mark's Cathedral! She ran as fast as she could. She knew exactly where this building was. She had studies its architecture when she was little. She knew this building because it was known as the Church of Gold. Her boots clicked on the pavement as she ran.

As she ran, that annoying rhyme that the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland sang started to go off in her head. Oh God.

_I'm late; I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!_


	7. Four Horses & Black Hooded Figure

(A/N: legal mumbo jumbo; I don't own soul calibur, Namco does…which makes me sad TT :weeps:

btw, if get the description of St. Mark's Cathedral wrong, don't hurt me, plz)

Chapter 7: Four Horses & Black Hooded Figure

By the time Ivy reached St. Mark's Cathedral, she was about ready to drop dead from exhaustion. She sat down on the steps to catch her breath. Her sides were killing her. Judging by the sundial to her right, it was going to be 6 o' clock in about 5 minutes. Ivy looked up at the sunset. It was truly beautiful. She wondered why St. Mark's Cathedral though. Never matter. She got up and walked into to cathedral. She saw the original four horses sanding guard of the entrance. She walked down the long marble hallway reaching the main room: the altar. It was so beautiful from the entrance. She sat down at one of benches and rested her hands on the front bench and put her head on her hands. She stared into open space for a while, letting all of this sink into her, before she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw a black cloaked figure standing in front of the altar of Christ. She stood up and walked up to the figure. He was tall, a good 6 feet. He sank to one knee, dropping his weapons to the side.

_The Katars!_

Ivy looked quizzically at the figure.

He pulled his hood back revealing the handsome Italian face of the man known to her and all of the Soul Calibur warriors as Voldo…

(a/n: dun dun dun, we're getting closer, heeheehee ::blushes:: omg i'm blushing from writing about him!!! gahhh::downs a liter of dr. pepper:: )


	8. Love at Last

_A/N: I don't own Soul Calibur, Namco does…which sucks. And to get a feel of this chapter, listen to Far Away by Nickelback…it'll help._

Voldo's pearl white eyes looked up at the woman named Ivy. His alabaster white flesh flushed a tad.

Ivy knelt in front of him and touched his mask like face. His skin was as smooth as the marble floor below them. She had never seen him without his facial gear on. Ivy was taken aback by his beauty. _Gods, he was so handsome. Damn!_

"Can you see me?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I can see you perfectly," Voldo replied. Ivy blushed. She took his hand and entwined her fingered with his long ones. Voldo's cheeks turned red.

Ivy pulled out the poems from her cloak. "Did you write these?"

Voldo tilted his head down and muttered, "Yes."

Ivy tilted his head up, "I loved them."

Voldo's face grew redder. "Isabella," he began, "Ever since I saw you, I though you beautiful. But I was afraid to meet you face to face. Or get a chance to talk to you. I was afraid that…that people would make fun of me. Not that I get taunted enough, as is. But, also, I was afraid that you wouldn't like me." A single tear fell from his face.

Ivy hugged him tight, cradling him in her arms, she wiped away his tear. "I love you," she whispered to him and she kissed him. It was a deep, warm, passionate kiss. Ivy ended the kiss and hugged Voldo again. Voldo hugged her back.

"_L'amo, l'Edera. L'amo con tutto il cuore_," he whispered, "I don't care what other people say as long as I am with you. I love you with all of my heart and soul."

Ivy was small compared to Voldo's tall frame. For the first time in her life, she felt…loved.

It was midnight when they walked out of St. Mark's Cathedral hand in hand.

_A/N: translation: I love you, Ivy. I love you with all my heart __and they stop at Yoshimitsu's house next...yayy_


	9. Peaceful Sleep

(A/N: legal mumbo jumbo; I don't own soul calibur, Namco does…which makes me sad TT :weeps: )

Chapter 9: He knew it…

Ivy and Voldo arrived at the home of Yoshimitsu.

"I knew it! I knew it!" the samurai laughed.

"Knew what?" Ivy asked.

"That your journey was not going to be in vain! So," he became serious, "Tell me all the details."

Ivy and Voldo smacked Yoshimitsu.

"I rest my case, my apologies," the mechanical samurai said, "But like with any union, you are going to have to face the masses. Are you sure that you are ready for that?"

Voldo thought long and hard about it, "Yes," he said firmly.

Yoshimitsu smiled, "Then go for it!" he stood. "Allow me to be a counselor in anyway shape or form."

Ivy laughed, "You're overseeing our relationship, now?"

"No, merely being a muse, a helpful guide," Yoshimitsu grinned. And they chatted for several hours.

"It's getting late," Ivy said, "We should be going."

They said goodbye to the mechanical samurai and heading back home.

"It's going to be a tough road ahead, my friends. Be strong," Yoshimitsu muttered…

xxx

Voldo and Ivy walked for several miles until they reached the Valentine Mansion.

"This mansion is so peaceful," Voldo said.

"It is, when you don't have anyone around, it can become quite lonely," Ivy replied turning on the hearth, Ivy shivered, "When did it become so cold?"

Voldo sat down next to her and held her close to his body.

"I have a question," Ivy said, "Why did Vercci remove his blessing?"

An electric shock went through Voldo, "Because I…I said that my life had been barren for so long."

Ivy shook her head, "A stupid reason," she snorted.

"On my part or his?" Voldo asked.

"On Vercci's."

Voldo couldn't think anymore. He was too, tired. He tried to keep his eyes open, but ultimately, he fell asleep on Ivy's shoulder.

Ivy looked down on him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. But didn't everybody. Sleep is when your body is at a state of peace…for some.

(a/n: wink, wink…nudge, nudge ::gets maimed:: more coming up next…)


	10. Reactions Aren't Always Pleasent

(A/N: legal mumbo jumbo; I don't own soul calibur, Namco does…which makes me sad TT :weeps: )

Chapter 10: Peanut Gallery…

"You're joking!!!" all of the girls of Soul Calibur squealed, "Tell us, more!!"

"What's more to tell, other than we love each other?" Ivy said shrugging.

"I always thought that he was a creep," Cassandra said.

"Yeah, his costumes freak me out," Talim agreed.

"Will you two shut it?" Ivy sneered.

"Good for you, Ivy," Taki said, "It's too bad Mitsurugi doesn't have Voldo's chivalry."

"I'm happy for you Ivy," Sophitia said, "Having someone who loves you for who you are is very important in life."

"I wish Kilik would hurry up and do the same!" Xianghua sighed, "The man's too damn shy!"

"That's 'cause you gotta coax it out of him!" Tira said giving a hearty slap on Xianghua's shoulder.

Everyone laughed.

xx

Yoshimitsu stood on top of a table to get everyone's attention. "Attention! Attention! I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone turned towards the mechanical samurai standing on top of a table. Voldo sat behind him with his black hood over his head.

xxx

All the men laughed their heads off.

"Good one, Yoshimitsu!" Maxi yelled through fits of laughter. Cervantes nearly fell out his seat, taking the grog with him.

"We always knew you were the comedian!!" laughed Nightmare.

Voldo's face turned as red as a tomato and hid his face completely in his cloak. "I told you," he muttered, retreating into the blackness of his cloak.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing," Yoshimitsu said. He grabbed an empty bottle and slammed it on the table. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

xxx

"What the hell was that?" Tira asked, after hearing the broken glass from the other room.

"Was that Yoshimitsu?" Taki asked quizzically.

"Better yet," Ivy mused, "What the hell is going on in there?"

Everyone nodded their head and headed for the other room.

xxx

The room fell silent.

Voldo's heart was going off like a jackhammer, he had never heard Yoshimitsu yell that loud or say such words.

"This is no way to treat a comrade," Yoshimitsu started.

"You mean _your_ comrade!" Maxi blurted out.

"Shut up, peanut gallery!!" Yoshimitsu yelled and threw and empty bottle at Maxi's head, causing him to faint.

"Anyway," Yoshimitsu continued but stopped short after seeing the women walking in, "I'll leave the rest to them…" he said getting down.

"_What did I tell you?_" said a silky voice that made Voldo jump. The room fell silent again.

"Vercci," Voldo whispered as a pale white figure appeared in front of everyone…

(a/n: oh snaps…guess who arrived?? and omg who knew that yoshimitsu would EVER use that language??? Btw, the rating may go up because of the language that will be used in the next chapter. WARNING the majority of the dialogue in the next chapter will be in another language. Don't fret, I will translate, as always! Stay tuned!!)


	11. Confrontation of the Pig

(A/N: legal mumbo jumbo; I don't own soul calibur, Namco does…which makes me sad TT :weeps: )

Chapter 11: Fascist Pig

Yoshimitsu stepped in to stop Ivy, "Let them figure it out themselves, this is a connection between master and servant, just wait."

"_L'ho detta! Tali relazioni non lavorano mai_," the ghost sneered

"_Ma lei non capisce, l'amo e me ama_," Voldo countered.

The ghost's eyes widened, "_Traditore maledetto!_" and Vercci slapped Voldo so hard that Voldo was knocked down to his knees and his cheek was cut and was bleeding heavily.

"Stop this!" Ivy screamed breaking away from Yoshimitsu and running to Voldo's side.

"_La puttana maledetta!!_" the ghost roared.

"Ivy, no!" Voldo yelled, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"_Il Voldo_," the ghost said, "_si sbarazza di lei. Non è niente ma il bagaglio di accesso._"

"_No!_" Voldo roared, "_È il solo un che capisce me! Non chi chi vede sono veramente, uno schiavo, ma un essere umano è!_"

"_Non darme quel pezzo di merda come una scusa, Voldo. Non è niente ma una puttana!_," the ghost sighed.

"_Chiudere su! Non consentirò che parlare dell'Edera come ciò!_" Voldo roared and Vercci slapped Voldo again, his other cheek bleeding heavily as well. Pools of tears started to form in Voldo's eyes. "_Non la lascerò l'ha doluta_," he whispered as he lost consciousness.

"No!!" Ivy screamed as she rushed to Voldo's side cradling him in her arms like a mother would with her newborn child. She glared at the ghost of Vercci.

"You fascist pig," she growled…

(a/n: phew! man, this chapter was intense!! as usual, here are the translations in cronological order:

_I told you! Such relations never work!_

_But you don't understand, I love her and she loves me._

_Fucking traitor!_

_Fucking whore!!_

_Voldo, get rid of her. She's nothing but access baggage. _

_No! She's the only one who understands me! Who sees who I truly am, not a slave, but a human being!_

_Don't give me that piece of shit as an excuse, Voldo. She's nothing but a whore!_

_Shut Up! I won't let you talk about Ivy like that!!_

_I won't let you hurt her. _

hmm...yeah, even if he's a ghost, he's still cruel even in death. damn. more coming up next...)


	12. Sweet Healing

(A/N: legal mumbo jumbo; I don't own soul calibur, Namco does…which makes me sad TT :weeps: )

Chapter 12: Sweet Healing

"You fascist pig," Ivy growled cradling Voldo in her arms.

The ghost stared down at Ivy. He sneered and vanished away in disgust. Yoshimitsu ran to Ivy's side.

"He's just passed out," Ivy said as Yoshimitsu help her hoist Voldo on his shoulders and carried him off to a spare room.

When they got to the spare room Yoshimitsu & Ivy laid Voldo down on a bed and Ivy set to work on the wounds on his cheeks. The cuts were very deep and as Ivy got started healing them, they kept on bleeding. Ivy used iodine to stop the bleeding. Once the bleeding stopped, she was able to clean the wounds and bandage them. By the end she was exhausted.

"I didn't know you were medically skilled," Yoshimitsu mused.

"Alchemy is a little like medicine, but not exactly, so one can get a feel for it," Ivy replied.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Yoshimitsu said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ivy sighed and fell back in the chair. She stared at the handsome man sleeping in the bed. He risked his life for her. Nobody ever did that for her. Well, not that she could remember, anyway. She slowly drifted into an exhaustion induced sleep in her chair.

xxx

Voldo woke up in a room. The sides of his face stung badly. As he touched the sides of his face, he realized that they were bandaged. He turned to see Ivy asleep in the chair next him. Ivy woke up a few seconds later.

"Hey," she greeted him like a mother would when her child would awaken, "How do you feel?"

"My cheeks burn," Voldo hissed as he talked.

"I'm sorry, they were cut deep and couldn't stop bleeding, so I used iodine, in order to stop them from bleeding," Ivy replied.

"Thank you," Voldo said.

"No, thank you," Ivy countered, "No one has ever risked their health for my safety before. So it's the least I could do." She wrapped her hand around his hand.

"You want to take a walk? It's nice outside," Ivy asked helping Voldo off the bed.

xxx

They walked along the courtyard, it was a beautiful night, where the stars shone brightly and there was a slight cool breeze in the air. They walked hand in hand, in the night until they found a bench to sit on. Ivy looked up at Voldo, whose white eyes almost glowed in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry if I was ever mean to you in the past," Ivy apologized.

"It can't be helped. What's in the past has already happened. We can't do anything about it, but move on," Voldo said. Ivy smiled at him. She had never really realized how handsome he was. Not only that, he cared about her well being. He cared that she was happy. He loved her for her motherly charisma. Ivy now realized why she loved him; he had a heart of gold.

Ivy shivered as the breeze got to her. Voldo took off his heavy cloak and wrapped it around Ivy.

"Thank you," Ivy blushed as she held his hand. Voldo sandwiched Ivy's hands and his. She leaned her head on his broad shoulder. Voldo stared into the night sky. Every constellation that you could imagine was out. Ivy looked up with him. A shooting star passed by.

"Hey! A shooting star!" Ivy mused, "Make a wish!"

Voldo smiled. "I wish to be with you forever," he said looking down at Ivy. Ivy blushed. He tilted her chin up with his thumb and index finger and kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted until it was broken by the sound of people yelling.

"OMIGOD, THAT IS SOOOOO ROMAAAAAAANTIC!" Yoshimitsu, Taki, Seigfried, Tira, Xianghua, Kilik, Maxi, Talim, Yunsung, Cassandra, Sophitia, and Setsuka were all standing a little while away in some bushes.

Ivy and Voldo looked at each other and then glared at the gang in the bushes. Ivy crossed her arms in front of her and Voldo arched an eyebrow.

"Damn, we blew our cover," Maxi muttered…

(a/n: hey guys. Don't hurt me, ok? I know that soul calibur takes place somewhere in the 14th or 15th century, but iodine has been around ever since cavemen have walked the planet, so don't hurt me! Dammit! Anyway, I'm not letting u guys off the hook yet, more is still coming up next...)


End file.
